Life isn't easy
by TamForever
Summary: Megan has had a question that she has wanted to find the answer for a long time. Will she find out the truth and if so will she be able to handle the it or will her world crash down into pieces? OC, Sam and Tom.
1. Intro

**Intro**

There's only one main question that I have and I don't know the answer too. The biggest question is where my last name came from? It's probably obvious, but I don't know. It isn't my dad's name because his is Kent. I doubt if it's my mom's name because she left us years ago. Anyway she's married to my dad and according to my dad, she took his last name. I don't even know my mom that well since she left me and my dad to go to the army to become an army medic, so I don't know who she is or what she looks like now because I have seen her since I was 3 maybe 4, that was like over 10 years ago now that I'm 14 years old. So anyhow, back to my last name Nicholls, Megan Nicholls, where does it come from?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in school, waiting for the bell to go. Constantly looking at the clock, anxiously, waiting for the bell to go. I don't even know why I am anxious but now and then I keep on looking back and forth to the clock. I was trying not to make it obvious but I couldn't help it. It was nearly time to go home, well not for me, as I have to go to this college place and practise my abseiling because I have a big test due soon. I think that's why I am a bit anxious because of the test. At college, I am doing climbing and abseiling.

I am sitting in my last lesson, maths, surrounded by my friend either side of me, my teacher wrapping up the lesson and my best friend sitting in front of me. I kept on looking at the clock, 5 minutes left. I wasn't the only one that wanted maths to go fast but at least I had a reason. At college, I am doing climbing and abseiling. I wanted it to go faster. However, it wasn't like I didn't like maths because I do but it's not as fun.

The bell finally went, so I put my books away and started to walk to the place. The walk only took about 30 minutes because I refuse to get the bus, even if my friends are on the bus, I still wont get on them.

It took me 20-25 minutes to walk there and as soon as I got there Sam had turned up at the same time. Sam is my abseiling teacher and she is amazing at it, that she even pushes me to my limit even if I think that I should give up. I went to the changing room to get of my school uniform and into my t-shirt and jogging bottoms, then I left to go and meet Sam.

"Hello Megan" Sam announced, as I walked towards her.

"Hey Sam" I replied.

"Right, are you ready to warm up or no?" she asked,

"No... Of course I am ready to warm up" I replied, sarcastically.

"Right then, I want you to jog down to the wall over there, do some stretches and then run back, understand?"

"Of course"

"Okay then, how about we make this a bit harder for you if you think you are up to it?"

"What kind of challenge are we talking about?" I asked

"well, I still need to warm up so, how about we make this a race?"

"Go on then"

We jogged all the way down to the end, done some stretches and then raced back and I won, well this was only because Sam was jogging and not running, but that was okay.

"I won" I announced.

"Congratulations"

"You know I only won because you were jogging instead of running" I said

"You know that if I would have ran, I would have won"

"Right, how about we start the abseiling now?"

"Okay then" I said.

I got started by getting the safety harness on and started climbing up the rock type wall as far as I could, ready to abseil down to the bottom, but I can't get that high because I got stuck even when Sam was telling me to keep on going. I managed to get half way up and I struggled to keep on going. So Sam just suggested that I should practise the correct way to get down because she say's it's okay to make mistakes because you can always learn from them.

However, I keep on doing the same mistake each time, so Sam climbed up and helped me get down the correct way, but I managed to do it semi-correctly. This was and improvement for me.

Eventually, after and hour, it was time for me to go home. I grabbed my bag from my locker and went to meet my dad, only to find a file on my way out. I decided to have a little glimpse at it, only to come across my name. The only thing was that Sam already had my file in her hand when I came to get my stuff. So, I put it into my back and went to meet my dad but all I could think about is why that file had my name on it...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car journey took forever for me, even though it only talks 10 minutes to get home. The was an awkward silence for about five minutes, that was until my dad kept on asking me if there was anything wrong, but my only answer was nothing. I needed to know what was in the folder because I know it wasn't Sam's notes on my abseiling because as I left, she had it in her hand.

We eventually came to a stop and my dad cut off the engine and we both got out of the car and as soon as my dad unlocked the front door, I literally ran in the house and upstairs to my room, open my door and shut it quickly and locked it before my dad could get in.

I dropped my bag on my bed and started through it and grabbed the file out of it and started reading it... it was a birth certificate, my birth certificate, I scanned paper and I found my dad's name '_Thomas Kent'_ but I also found my mom's name. _No it couldn't be, _I thought. Under Mother it read... '_Samantha Nicholls_' My mom was my training teacher, _no, there has to be some mistake, _I thought, I couldn't believe it. I pushed my back down against the wall and I when I reached the floor, with my knee's raised up to my chin/chest, I put my head into my hands and cried.

After a minute or two, I lifted my head from my hands and I realised that I shouldn't cry because I never cry and I need to act my age and when I heard my dad knocking the door over and over, I realised that I couldn't ignore him forever. So I pushed my back up against the wall and stood up and walked over to the door and slowly unlocked my door and then walked back over to my bed, while he opened my door and came in. Tears were still crusading down my face and when the door was open fully my dad barely looked at me for a split second as he wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"Megan, what's wrong?" My dad asked, while rubbing my back.

I gently pulled back from the embrace and pointed to the file that was on the floor. My dad picked up the file and started to read it and the looked at me, in shock.

"Megan, where did you find this?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does Megan now, where did you find this?" he asked again more sternly.

"It... It was on the side in the changing room and I saw my name on it so I picked it up on way out" I whispered, whilst a tear mad its way down my face.

"Oh, Megan, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her, I wish I knew, I am so sorry" My dad pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head, whilst more tears made it down my face.

"How could she just leave us to go to the army and come back and never tell us?" I asked, as I cried into my dad's chest.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know" He said.

After a while, I was sitting on the settee, in the living room, hauled up next to my dad. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I was drifting off to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about everything that I found out. I was wondering if I could ever face her again or not and complete my exam/test knowing that she is going to be there. But the main thing that was keeping me awake was that she kept all of this a secret like that from me. I had a right to know.

"Megan, why don't you go to bed and get some sleep, eh?" he asked.

"Hum" I answered, while yawning.

"Come on, Megan" he said, whilst lifting my head of his shoulder and got up of the settee and lifted me up of the settee. He carried me up stairs to my bedroom and put me into my bed. He pulled the quilt over my body and kissed my forehead and said goodnight and walked out off my room, turning my light off.

However, that night I couldn't sleep well at all. I kept on tossing and turning in my bed, I had no idea what was wrong with me. I was having a really bad dream, like a nightmare, about my mom going out to the army and when she came back, she told me that she doesn't want me any more and she left and never came back. I was trying to chase her but it felt like every time I got near her, she was still to far away. it had gotten really bad that I screamed into the middle of the night. My dad came into my room on key, after I started screaming. He came and sat on my bed pulling me into, once again, another hug. I was crying once again, that I was trying to stop but couldn't and you could hear my sobbing echoing around my room.I think we were sat like that for half an hour. Once I was settled, I tried to get back to sleep and my dad left my room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a horrible night, I woke up to the light that was peeping through my room. _That's it, I'm getting up, _I thought. So I got out off bed and put my hair up into a messy bun, whilst walking out of my room downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs, I could hear my dad's voice. it was getting loader and loader, the closer I got to the bottom of the stairs. I stood near the kitchen door and listened in on the conversation, I gathered who it was. It was Sam. My dad was getting angry with her, angrier than I've known him to be. He was shouting at her, saying that we had a right to know that she was back, safe and sound and that she is meant to be a proper mother to me and not leave us to cope without her. After a minute or 2, my dad noticed me and ended the phone call to her.

"Hey, sweetie, I didn't hear you get up" He said, walking over to me.

"Hi dad" I said and with that I walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Maybe in a bit," I started, "erm, dad?"

"Yes?" he asked

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"On the phone"

"Oh that, that was nothing" he hesitated a bit.

"It wasn't nothing, dad, because you were shouting down the phone"

"I don't matter now" he turned to face away from me and headed to the kettle,

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked, still facing away from me.

"No, and don't change the subject" I said, walking over to him and standing in his way.

"I know it was Sam, now tell me what it was all about!" I hissed.

"How did you know it was Sam?"

"Oh come on, dad, it was obvious because who else would you be talking to about that 'they' are my mom and that they should have kept in contact with me!" I shouted and my dad grabbed my wrists.

"Don't you ever shout at me, young lady, I am your dad!" He shouted at me, telling me off.

"Now, you are going to go to your room and think about how and who you are talking to and calm down" And with that he let go of my wrists and I ran out off the kitchen and went upstairs. When I got to my room, I slammed my door and shouted, "I HATE YOU." I laid down on my bed, with my face on the pillow, crying at how stupid I was being.

I spent nearly the whole day in my room, even though my dad said that I could come out. But I wasn't up to speaking to him. Eventually, he came up to my room and came in, trying to get me out off their but I didn't listen, so he left. He came back after a while, saying that I should come down stairs and have something to eat, but I had lost my appetite. He tried talking to me but I was determined not to speak to him until he told me about the conversation that he had with Sam, or shall I say my mom, was about.

At about 6 o'clock, dad was starting to do our dinner, it was pizza night and I was starting to get a little bit hungry. So I went downstairs to the kitchen were my dad was checking to see if the were nearly done. After he shut the oven door, he turned round and saw me. I walked over to him and put my arms around him and he put his arms around me. Then we let go of each other as dinner was done. So I got the plates out of the cupboard and my dad put the pizzas on them and started cutting them, into 6 slices, then we walked into the living room and sat on the settee, watching T.V.

"Dad, listen, about earlier, I didn't mean to have a go at you about the conversation you had on the phone to Sam, and I didn't mean it when I said I hated you when I was upstairs" I apologised.

"It's okay, sweetie, I didn't mean to shout out you and I should have kept my voice down when I was on the phone, shouldn't have I" he said.

"No dad, you didn't have to keep your voice down because its not you fault. None of this wouldn't be happening if she wouldn't have left us, wouldn't it?" I said, getting slightly angry.

"Megan calm down, I know it's her fault but there is no need to act like this" he said.

"How am I supposed to know because none of this is normal for us." I shouted and with that I got up and grabbed my coat off the hook and walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been really busy at school and Alton Towers, but I managed to write this for you, Charlotte x**

**Chapter 4**

I kept on walking. I had no idea what I was going to do or where I was going as I was just upset. I heard my dad running after me but when I heard him getting closer, I went down one of the side roads and waited until I saw my dad go past. Once I saw him go past, I waited for a few seconds and ran to the bus stop and got on the bus that was there. This bus took me to the college/activity place.

When I got there I noticed Sam's car, so I headed to the entrance and went in. When I walked in, I stood still on the spot for a moment and then turned back around, knowing that this was a mistake and went to leave but I was stopped by Sam. Well not exactly, I was about to leave but I saw her talking to someone. So I stood there.

I must have stood there for about 4-5 minutes, staring at her. When she had finally finished speaking, se said bye to them and turned around and saw me. She looked at me for a second and then started to walk over to me.

"Megan, I'm so sorry about-" Sam started to saying but was interrupted.

"Sorry for what, not telling me the truth or for not coming back to us!" I shouted and with that, I turned around and started to walk towards the main entrance doors but Sam had caught me before I could walk pulled me into an empty room and shut the door behind her.

"You better let me out of here" I said trying to get out but she locked the door.

"Unlock that door now!" I shouted at her.

"Don't you dare shout at me"

"Well you better open that door" I told her and when she didn't move. "You cant keep me in here against my will"

"Megan, listen we need to talk and I can keep you here because I'm you mom"

"Yeah right, if you were any kind of mom, you would have been there for me and dad, but no you had to go off to the army"

"Megan, I didn't want to leave but I had to" She said

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know what to do with you, I'm not one of those motherly-type of people. So I left"

"But you could of been if you didn't leave"

"I know and I'm sorry for that"

"You wouldn't have to be sorry if you would have stayed. Now let me out" I said and tried to unlock the door but Sam had the key and I knew I wouldn't be getting it off her, so I sat down on a chair.

There was silence that filled the room, until Sam started to speak to me again, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her anymore. So in the end she phoned my dad to come and get me. She rang him about 4 times and he didn't answer but the 5th time he did. At first my dad wasn't listening to her but as soon as she told him that I was with her, he told her that he would be on his 5 minutes later my dad arrived and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car. I knew he was still made at me for shouting.

When we got home, I got out of the car and looked at my dad who was still angry, so I started to walk up the street but he followed me and started to drag me to the house. But I didn't move, so he picked me up and walked to the house, despite my kicking and screaming. When we got inside, he put me down and dragged me to my room and pushed me in there and locked my door by the outside, so there was no way out. I sat down at my desk with my head in my hands, thinking about my life and how messed up it has became.

An hour later, my dad unlocked my door and came in and sat down on my bed; I was still sitting at my desk but now I was staring into space. We sat like that for a few minutes until I got up and sat by my dad and broke the silence.

"I'm sorry dad" I apologised.

"For what, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"For running out of the house"

"It's okay, I forgive you but was it really necessary to have a go at Sam?" He asked.

"Yes because how am I ever going to forgive her"

"I know but maybe you should just stay away from her"

"Whatever"

"Don't speak to me like that" He said and with that he left my room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while, I have been busy with my production and homework and school. I will try and make it up to you xx**

Chapter 5

I was sat at my desk drawing some random stuff but I just couldn't take it, I couldn't stand what was going on with my life. I just wanted it all to go back to normal and that I never found that birth certificate. But I knew I couldn't change the past, so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note saying '_I'm sorry dad, I can't do this, don't bother coming to find me. Love Megan xxx'_

I got up and grabbed my bag, which had my stuff in as a few days ago I packed my bags and was about to leave but I didn't have the guts too. But now this was it, I was going to leave and never come back, never come back to this life. So I went over to the window and climbed out of it as I had no other choice. When I managed to climb out off it, I heard my dad walking up the stairs, so I quickly made my way to the ground. when I got near the bottom I lost grip and I fell, it was only my hand that hurt and when I heard my dad shouting my name in the house, I got up quickly and start to run down the road. I knew I couldn't go back there not now but where was I supposed to go.

I started walking down the street and I saw some teenagers, maybe a year older than me. I decided to go another way down an ally but they saw me and started to chase me. I heard one of them getting closer and then one of them grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, while another took my bag. The one that grabbed me held my wrist in one hand and crushed them into the ground, whilst the others left. He started to undo the zip on my jacket and take it off and stuffing some off it in my mouth. I tried to get him off as I knew where this was going, with tears streaming down my face. He reached down to the button on my jeans and undone it and then undone the zip. I was trying to scream for help but had no luck and he noticed. I closed my eyes trying to ignore this but they sprang back open.

I tried to take my mind off it, but that didn't work. I didn't have the strength to get him off me anymore when he was finished and he sat me up against the wall.

"You tell anyone about our little fun and I will make sure you will get what is coming, Okay?" He told me and when I didn't reply, he pulled my back of against his wall and slammed it back. He asked me again and I nodded with darkness drawing in on me.

By the time, he had gone leaving me in the ally way alone, feeling ashamed off what he had done to me, everything had black.

**Please let me know what you think, either review or PM me, don't mind xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I had a writer's block. hopefully this will do. xx**

**Chapter 6**

There were footsteps in the distance, running. That's the first thing I heard. My head was hurting as my body was in complete agony. I slowly managed to open my eyes and take in my surroundings; I was in an alley way and my clothes had been turn. It was dark and that scared me; I don't like the dark, I never have done. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. It sounded like they were running towards me.

when the figure came near me, I tried to hide away from them but then I recognised who it. Sam had come to help me. even though I knew it was her, I tried to curl into a ball so she couldn't see me but I failed, my body was hurting me so much. she came closer to me and knelt by the side of me and pulled her phone out to call ambulance.

"No" I whimpered as she was about to phone then and she looked at me.

"Megan" she said surprised.

She took her jacket off and wrapped it around me. Then tried to persuade me to let her call the ambulance and I did in the end but on one condition; she wasn't allowed to let my dad know and that I wasn't anywhere near the ED. Also she didn't phone for an ambulance normally, instead she phoned Dixie and explained that she needed her to come to the alley way.

Once Sam put the phone do, she looked at me and saw that I was scared so she sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug while being careful of my body. It didn't feel weird we except for the fact that I had been... well... raped, but even though she is my mom and I haven't seen her as she left when I was little but it felt normal.

She let go of me after a while, I didn't know why but then I heard an ambulance not far away. So she ran out of the end of the alley way and waited for the ambulance to come. As soon as the ambulance pulled up, my mom and the paramedics came over to me. Dixie knelt down in front of me and told me that everything was going to be okay. She put a blanket over me to try and cover me up.

Jeff came over with a wheel chair and Sam and Dixie helped me get into it and took me to the ambulance. Sam was worrying so much that I knew that it was going to be a long night.

**please review xx**


End file.
